


the color of greed

by baby_modz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dom/sub versability, Jealousy, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Overstimulation, Smut, but will it stay like this, dtao3, kiss and make up for adult, no beta we die like men, we now know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_modz/pseuds/baby_modz
Summary: Green fits so well to Dream, until it doesn't.Or two friends walk into a bar, one gets into a fight, the other punish him for it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263
Collections: DreamTeam





	the color of greed

George was pissed, and it was showing by the way he slammed the door, knowing very well that his friend was following him closely. He threw his jacket over the couch without a care, slipping out of his shoes and leaving them in the middle of the living, something that he knew would annoy Dream to no end. Fine by him. He wanted him to be even more pissed than himself, but no, the younger was being stupidly calm, treating him as if -he- was the troublemaker. He was rushing to get to his room before his friend could get too close, but he wasn’t so lucky. That stupid taller idiot and his long legs didn’t take time catching up to him and grabbing his arm to stop him from running. “Come on George, you can’t just go hide in your room like a kid!” The brunette twisted on his feet, straightening his back to stand has tall as he could, making sure the other understood that he was not kidding. “I’m going to do whatever I want, and you can’t stop me because you don’t fucking own me.” He spat with all the anger he could muster, and the younger almost took a step back, looking half hurt and half irritated. “What is wrong with you?” The smaller man snapped his arm back, pulling out of his hold forcefully. “Are you kidding me? Dream, you made a fucking scene at the bar and you ask what is wrong with _me_?” A flush of anger colored the tanned cheeks, and he crossed his arms almost nervously. “It wasn’t a scene!” The older looked at him with a look that expressed all the disbelief he had for that statement, forcing the blonde to try to explain himself even more. “I was just telling him to not touch you like that!” “Touch me like what, Dream? He had a hand on my arm!” “He was _caressing_ your fucking arm, yeah!”

That made the Brit see red. “Are you kidding me, Dream? Please tell me you’re kidding, because I will punch you right there.” The blonde only pinched his lips but stood strong on his position. George hissed an angry breath, trying to calm himself to not act on his words. “Dream, on the three hours we were there, you spent two and half of them grinding with like twenty girls on the dance floor. And I didn’t say anything, and I didn’t mind, because you know what, Dream? You told me, and everyone, that I was a free man. And so are you. So why, pray tell, would you freak out like that with a dude touching my arm!?” A silence answered him, and he could see the taller curling his hands into fists, frowning more and more. He was not exactly ready to be pushed against the wall, Dream’s arms on each side of him. “Because I wasn’t planning on sleeping with any of them, why would I go see elsewhere when I can fucking have you!” The brunette was left a bit stunned, only for half a second as he got even more angry with the statement. He caught the blonde’s shirt between his fingers, pulling aggressively on it and making Dream stumble closer to him. Using the element of surprise, he twisted around and exchanged their position, pretty satisfied to see that the american wasn’t trying to fight back. He placed a hand high on the younger’s chest, pressing firmly to keep him against the wall, sneering at him from his new spot. “I could say the same, you idiot! What kind of stupid reasoning is that!” The blonde looked at him with wide eyes, stunned into silence, as if he hadn’t even considered the fact that maybe, just maybe, George also wasn’t planning on picking up other people for the time being.

The Brit could barely react when his face was grabbed between two large hands, and his lips crashed against the taller’s ones as he pulled toward him. He allowed it to continue for few seconds before breaking the kiss, grabbing Dream’s wrists to pushed them against the wall, away from him. “I’m still very mad at you, keep your hands to yourself.” The younger’s face fell a little, before George dived to nip at his throat, releasing his hands to see if he would indeed keep his hands off of him. Surprisingly, he had seemed to understand, sliding his arms back down and pressing him palms to the wall as he tilted his head to leave him space to work on. He grinned against his skin, pushing himself off and backing off few steps, watching the look of confusion slowly etching itself onto the blonde’s face. He admired how flushed the american already was, pupil blown wide either from the lust or the alcohol, he wasn’t exactly sure but he could bet it was a healthy mix of both. He made a vague wave of his hand as he backed into the door of his room, opening it and stepping in without hesitation. He didn’t bother switching on the light, already knowing where everything was by heart. Dream tripped after him, hasty and still mildly uncertain about where this was going. He looked lost, like he couldn’t really believe what was happening. The boy probably thought the night would end with both in each room, mad at each others for reason they refused to talk about.

But George didn’t feel like spending the night pouting his discontent away. He felt like using this angry adrenaline for something way more productive and, hopefully, way more satisfying. He sat on the bed, legs spread casually, one hand on the mattress to support his slouched posture, and pointed at the floor in front of him with his other hand. “You have two choices tonight. You sit there like a good boy and you don’t do anything until I tell you to do it. Or you go out this door and I’ll go back to the bar to pick this guy up.” It was pretty much bullshit, and they both probably knew it, but the threat was enough to make Dream stumble down into a kneeling position at the spot he was directed at, not even hesitating for a single second. A pleased smirk stretched the older’s lips and he bent over to tap at the blonde’s cheek condescendingly. “You look better down there than you looked all night.” He snickered, making the other fluster in mild offense. The brunette tapped his cheek with just a tad more force when he went to protest, his grin dropping to a more cold expression. “I did not tell you you could talk.” The younger pressed his lips together tightly, showing he wouldn’t say anything, but glared at him nonetheless. It made the British boy laugh a little, and the hand on his cheek shifted, palm sliding under his jaw as his thumb pressed against his bottom lip. His mouth softened under the caress, letting George follow the tantalizing curve.

“Before we continue, let me explain the rules for tonight.” The boy’s eyes gained some focus as they went back up to his face, still keeping his mouth shut like he was asked. “You can do what I tell you, and only what I tell you. Nod if you understand.” He waited for the younger to nod before continuing. “If at any point you disobey this rule, I will either tell you to leave, or I can punish you however I see fit. Nod if you understand.” The following nod was a bit more hesitant, probably more toward the leaving part than the punishment. He knew very well that Dream would have a hard time accepting to leave if it came to it, but it was a way for him to keep him leashed as much as he could. No way he would have told him to leave, thought. But that was not something he’d say. “If you need to slow down, or to take a break, you can either tap on the floor twice, or use the color system if you are allowed to talk. Nod if you understand.” Once again, the nodding came quick. This was a part they were used to have, now. George just felt like it was important to remind him, every time they started something a bit out of their depth. They were bound to make mistakes sometimes, and he wanted to make sure Dream had a way to slow down without necessarily breaking the mood with the use of safewords. “If you need to stop use the safeword at any point. Are we clear?” The blonde looked like he wanted to groan in annoyance, but kept quiet and nodded instead. Satisfied, the brunette took his hand away from the younger’s face, ignoring how he leaned a bit as to follow the touch, reclining a little on the bed to observe him from his higher ground.

The american’s face was still a bit red, but at this point he couldn’t pinpoint if it was because of the alcohol, the last bit of adrenaline coming from the almost fight he had at the bar, the fluster of irritation from their argument or the excitement coming along with the situation. His hands were curled around the hem of his shirt, surely more to keep himself from reaching out than in shyness, even if he had the tendency to become less sure of himself when George was in control. It still wasn’t a regular thing, for the Brit to gain the upper hand, for a lot of reason including his uneasiness in making the first step, and Dream’s constant need to be all over him in any way possible. Still, he never protested or complained about it when the Brit got in that kind of mood. It was just a bit surprising each time. He was still glad to get no opposition, only a quiet submission that usually didn’t last very long, if he didn’t work the taller through it on every step of the way. The blonde had too big of a dominant personality to keep it down if he wasn’t constantly reminded to stay in his place. He smirked lightly at the thought, knowing very well that even if it was a battle of will every time, it only meant that the victory tasted sweeter on his tongue as he kept the wild beast tamed long enough to thoroughly enjoy it.

He felt a bit out of place as he leaned back slightly, balancing on one hand to be able to use the other one. He felt like he was showing off, legs barely spread and slim torso stretched leisurely, the boy on the floor not allowed to do anything but watching for now. It was surprising that between the two of them, the brunette was the one with a control strike that denied any rebellion, when he was the one with the less self-confidence. Sure, the american had quite the dominant attitude, but he was always up for a bit of fighting, a bit of resistance. He knew it had to do with the way he enjoyed the competition, enjoyed making George submit when he didn’t want to. What the Brit wanted thought, was quite the opposite. He wanted full dominance from the start, no word back, half because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be the winner if he had to put up a fight, half because it felt so good to see the usually dirty mouthed boy just obeying without a second thought. He did feel more powerful like this, but it was a stretch to say that he lost any inhibitions like the younger did. Still, he wanted to do it. He sucked in his bottom lip out of nervousness but easily hid it as a voluntary gesture when Dream’s eyes snapped to his mouth with the kind of hungry look only him could pull off. His free hand slowly ran down his own side, playing with the hem of his shirt before pushing it up a little, knowing that going slow and steady was the blonde’s demise. He saw the taller’s fingers clench as he glanced toward the barely uncovered skin of his stomach, visibly tempted to grab and touch. The older got a bit heated under his stare, revealing just a bit more of the smooth skin of his belly, but didn’t offer more as his hand traveled lower instead. He could hear the blonde’s breath hitching when he understood where it was going, and the Brit couldn’t help but smirk even if the idea made him nervous. He wasn’t exactly an exhibitionist, not like Dream was. Didn’t feel that much excited by the thought of someone watching him, but with how his friend was struggling from so little, he couldn’t really ignore the fact that it would be very easy to torture him if he kept him watching for a moment.

Still in very languid pace, he unbuttoned his tight fitting jeans, pulling at the zipper to lower it, sighing pleasantly at the lessening pressure over his hardening cock. He closed his eyes momentarily, focusing on himself instead of the eyes staring at him intently, fingers pushing at his pants to lower them, not lower than his upper thighs. He didn’t want them in the way, but also didn’t want to take them off, it was the best he could do for now. Anyway, it was low enough to allow Dream to see everything he wanted him to see. He flattened his hand against his lower belly, cocking his hips in a way that made him very easy for the blonde to see the noticeable bulge in his skin tight boxers, only waiting for few seconds before palming himself with a voluntary moan of delight. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dream obvious shuddering, chest heaving with the irregular deep breaths he was taking to keep himself from moving. The brunette grinned lazily and tilted his head, taking advantage of the fact that the younger was focusing away from his face to observe him. His dark honey colored eyes were glazed over, lips parted and slightly shiny like he licked them not long ago, which wouldn’t be surprising. His eyelid dropped a little at the sight, turned on by the tallest clear want for him, for his body. Always felt good to be admired, even if the whole situation was on the edge of distressingly out of his comfort zone.

“Come closer.” was the breathless order the brunette gave without thinking, his hand leaving his body to point at the ground right between his spread knees. He allowed them to fall further away from each other to leave enough space for the bigger boy to settle, which the blonde did without losing a single second. He still kept his hands to himself, knowing that he was still not allowed. That pulled a smile from the older, reaching to cup the american’s cheek almost tenderly, thumb caressing his cheekbone before sliding down to his lips again. He shifted on the bed, hips sliding down a little until his still covered cock was almost right under the other’s face. He blushed at his own shamelessness but didn’t even think about aborting the idea, knowing very well that he was going to enjoy whatever would follow, and that while Dream would probably deny, the blonde had the worst oral fixation he ever saw, and that this fact translated to bed too. Sure, biting and kissing was a big part of it, but the younger was very, very good with his mouth at everything they tried, and thoroughly enjoyed it, too. That was probably the reason the blonde’s breath picked up when he found himself so close to him, eyes flicking up to his face before dropping to his crotch, his hands now grabbing onto the blanket hanging from the bed desperately. George kept his posture relaxed even if he felt like tensing from the closeness of his friend, wanting to do nothing more than to rush to get the real deal, but it wasn’t what he had in mind when he started, and he wanted to follow his idea first and foremost. He dropped his head back to try and ignore the man in front of him, letting his hand fall from his face to get back to his underwear, thumbing at the elastic band circling his hips before hooking a finger under to pull it down before he could talk himself into backing off. He breathed out quietly when the material rubbed against his oversensitive skin, shivering as he wrapped his hands around his erection. He heard the choked off noise that escaped the younger, his hips twitching slightly in answer. His thighs tensed as he forcefully kept himself from moving, mentally wondering if he wasn’t torturing himself as much as he was torturing his friend. He stroked himself to relieve some of the urgency running under his skin, a shuddering moan leaving him as he picked up the pace, not even glancing at the blonde. He felt the blanket shifting under him, tangible proof that the blonde was probably tightening his hold on it. He huffed a chuckle, finally looking back toward him.

He was hit with the raw need in the american’s eyes, the predatory glint in them, the almost angry look on his face as he endured his punishment. He let out a crazed laugh, shifting to get as close to him without any touch, close enough that he could feel his breath over his skin, tempting him as much as possible and enjoying the way the younger groaned in pure lustful agony. He finally straightened to be able to have his two hands, sliding the one that was not teasing himself in Dream’s hair, petting him with a smug smirk. “What a good boy.” The subvocal growl that followed only made him laugh more, and he tightened his hold over his cock, guiding it so it was almost against the younger’s lips. The only problem was that he knew, he knew that as soon as he allowed the blonde to use his mouth, he’d be gone for it. He wouldn’t have any control anymore, oral being one of his biggest weakness. There was something proving their chemistry in the way they both usually had a force that went for the other’s weakness. George was weak to dirty talk, praise and oral, all things Dream was more than good at. And Dream was a sucker for edging, absolute loss of control and competitiveness, all things George was more than happy to provide. There was a good balance between them, and they were yet to find something that divided them on that point.

He heaved a sigh, giving in to his needs, rubbing the tip of his cock against his still slightly parted lips, enjoying the quick breathe rushing over his skin, grinning down at the younger that was still waiting for his authorization. His expression had fallen into something frazzled, like he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. That was exactly what he wanted, what he was waiting for. “You want to suck me off, Dreamie?” He wasn’t even bothered to ask, for once, knowing that he wasn’t the worst out of the two of them at that exact moment. “You can talk, but only to answer the question.” The darkened eyes shifted to look at his face pupil blown enough to hide most of the color of his iris, and he gulped, his lips shifting against the head of his dick, making him hiss between in teeth. The blonde took a second too long to answer, and George stroked himself once, thumbing at his slit before using said thumb to slide it past his lips, pressing between his teeth to force him to part them. “C’mon Dream, we both know you want it. Faster you agree, faster you can get to work.” The blonde looking almost offended at the statement, but the message was clear, and he deflated quickly, waiting until the older’s thumb left his mouth to finally mutter an answer. “Mmmh? Didn’t hear that. Speak up, babe.” The pet name was enough to pull a groan from the younger. Usually the brunette didn’t go for those, keeping to some variation of his habitual nickname. He gave up and looked right into his eyes, voice still low but much more clearer than before. “I want to, please.” The Brit breathed out shakily, keeping a hand around himself for support as he nodded in agreement. “Then do.”

He barely had the chance to finish his two words long sentence before lips wrapped around his cock, no warning whatsoever. He shook under the burning hot sensation around him, moaning when he felt his tongue swipe almost roughly at his slit. He grabbed at his hair firmly, more to keep himself grounded than to actually guide him, his other hand slowly uncurling from around his erection as the blonde pressed down, unwilling to give him a chance to get his bearing. He still had the advantage of the no-hands thing, but he doubted it would mean anything in few minutes. He forced himself to look at the way Dream’s lips were sliding down his cock even if he could feel the burn of need get stronger with each passing seconds. He let his head loll back as he sighed in pleasure, barely resisting the urge to thrust up, even if he doubted it would bother the younger if he did. He tensed and let out a strangled whine when the tip of his cock hit the back of the blonde’s throat, fingers pulling helplessly at the silky strands under his hand. The other hand grabbed onto the blanket, clawing at it. He felt more than heard the younger hum contentedly, wrenching another moan from his lips, his body curling instinctively on itself. He tried to move as little as possible, but it was hard with all the sensations and the growing impatience. The alcohol and adrenaline had made him hornier than usual, and probably more sensitive on some degree, and it was so, so hard for him to control his body. He knew he was losing it pretty quickly, and he was unhappy about it, wanting it to last.

“Drea- fuck, Dream, wai-” he thrust up wildly, uncontrollably, when he was rudely interrupted by a particularly vicious suction around the head of his cock, knowing very well it was fully intentional. He felt the restriction around his glans and it threw him close to the edge alarmingly fast. He choked on a noise that flirted with the louder side of a moan, wild focus going back toward the younger’s face. He whined at the smugness, the complete delight in the blonde’s eyes, stare showing how aware he was of the way he was the one in control now. Even without his hands, and still keeping by the rules, he was the leader now. And George couldn’t even say anything because he wasn’t doing anything wrong, except cutting him off while he was trying to say something. Which was not against the rule, technically, and that was a mistake on his part. His thoughts derailed quickly when the blonde’s tongue did _something_ along the underside of his cock that made him fall back, his muscles feeling like jelly. He didn’t even think before surrendering, the situation already enough of a victory in his book. “Fuck touch me, keep your mouth shut but touch me-” He cut himself as hands crept on his thighs to grab at them painfully. He was pulled fully against him, thighs on each side of his face, the sight vulgar in a way that would probably make George blush each time he’d think about it for days after this. He released the hold he somehow had on the blanket beside his own face to throw an arm over his eyes, deciding against watching anymore.

With the delicious warmth and pressure around his dick, it took a while for him to realize that Dream was slowly worming his hands under his pants and boxer, reaching for the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. That was worrying, considering how sensitive that part was, and how the blonde somehow adored leaving traces of his presence on it, he could guess where this was going. He tried to simply ignore it, as if it would help, and jumped when cold air hit his erection and the blonde backed off a little. He threw a confused, almost panicked glance at him, but the american just smiled reassuringly, patiently pulling his pants down, slowly enough to leave him time to say anything. It cleared his mind a little, the subtle hint of something more, and he swallowed, surprised to feel like it was more anticipation than nervousness. “You can talk.” “Color?” The brunette felt a rush of warm affection at the question, even if he was annoyed by it. “Very green.” He could feel his face reddening at the pleased smirk that stretched his friend’s lips. He reached behind him, taking his wallet out of his pocket and fishing something in it before throwing the found item on George’s stomach. He reached for it with a shaky hand, but the younger grabbed it back after putting his wallet back in his pocket to not lose it. He flicked the small package to show the Brit what it was, his smirk turning a bit sheepish but in now way shameful. “Are you seriously telling me you brought lube out to a _club_?” “A man can hope, Georgie.” He should have been irritated by the fact, but he was pretty sure the blonde had brought it for joking purpose. But who knew. The blonde was, after all, an exhibitionist, he just didn’t know his limits yet. He wasn’t worried anyway, nothing would have happened if he said no. “And what are you planning to do-” “Sweetheart, you’re not _that_ much of an idiot.” He shuddered, both at the new pet name that made him boil differently, but he chose to ignore that, and at the insinuation. Of course he wasn’t that much of an idiot, he just wanted to make sure, and now that he was sure, he only nodded a little, licking his lips before answering. “Still exceptionally green, if you want to know.”

He didn’t think Dream would look any more smug than he did at the exact moment. He felt the urge to slap him again, that look always making him burn with an irritation so deep he could barely contain it, but was successful in keeping his only reaction in the way his eyes twitched in a glare. “Shut up now, and get to it before I forbid you to touch me again.” Grinning like a madman, the younger pulled his legs and positioned them over his shoulders again, just keeping a slight distance to allow easier access. He could feel him start to kiss and nip at the inside of his thighs, making him twitch uncontrollably. He vaguely caught the sound of plastic ripping, and he was annoyed to notice how long it took him to understand what it was. He was so focused on getting ready for the new feeling that he completely forgot about the fact that Dream was definitely not done with his previous task. One hand wrapped around the base of his cock to guide it back to his lips. He gasped in surprise, moaning weakly and relaxing into the familiar pleasure. He pulled on the blanket when he felt the back of his throat again, then when just past it, the sudden pressure just shy of unbearable, and he was so, so glad for the hand that was firmly pressed against his lower belly, keeping him from moving up. As he was barely coming down from the sudden spike of pleasure, he felt a warm, slick pressure against his hole. He didn’t have time to get an opinion on the sensation, his body accepted the push without any fight as the younger pressed his finger in. For a short minute the only thing he could get from it was the pressure, barely present under the explosion of pleasure from the way Dream was still sucking his cock, making sure he couldn’t focus on the less pleasant part of it. He felt pleasure climbing like a shiver over his skin, familiar and foreign at the same time. It wasn’t as if he never did it himself, quite the opposite, but they never really had stepped over that line, and now he was wondering why.

The blonde realized soon enough that it was not an uncommon situation for him when he opened up almost easily under his second fingers. He hummed in delight, making the brunette jump a little, the hand on his lower stomach still pressing to keep him from bucking up, but weirdly tilted in an angle. He barely realized that it somehow helped him to angle his fingers, his body trying to curl when he pressed those fingers so close to his prostate that he could feel the tingling pleasure. He felt like backing up and leaning in, at the same time. “Oh-!” He choked on air as the fingers firmly rubbed inside him, stroking the sensitive nerves without a warning. “Fuck, I can’t- Dream, wait, I-” He didn’t even gave him a chance to protest how fast it was going, his fingers pitilessly rubbing against his walls, toward his belly for a better effect, increasing the suction of his lips to compensate for the change in pressure from his throat. He felt the orgasm through his whole body, shaking him from head to toes. He didn’t know if he made a sound, if it was wordless or soundless, and he couldn’t care less anyway.

He barely had time to half come back to himself when he was flipped, knees on the floor. He grunted a noise of confusion, only to have the taller shush him without words, keeping to his stupid punishment to the end. He had the smallest thought about how maddeningly oversensitive he would be if Dream was to decide to just fuck him. He didn’t protest when he felt him manhandle him to press his legs firmly together, legs on each side of his own as he pressed his own erected cock between his thighs, almost surprised to feel the lube against his skin. Of course, he didn’t want to chafe himself or anything, so that was a good idea, but he somehow didn’t anticipate it. He was basically brain dead at that point anyway, couldn’t expect much out of him. He did his best to help, shifting his thighs a little, and that was more than enough for Dream to grab his ass with one hand, fingers dipping hard enough in his skin to probably leave bruises. He moaned weakly, gathering the blanket with his hand to hide in face into it. He heard the unhappy tsking but didn’t bother with it. And immediately regretted it as his free hand join on his ass, thumb pressing against his hole. His body shook harshly and he gasped trying to shy away from the overstimulation, but the harsh fingers shifted to grab at his hip, keeping him from moving away. He wasn’t ready to feel him dip two fingers in again, choking on a distressed moan. He also wasn’t ready for him to pump his fingers in rhythm with his hips, making him go crazy with the way it played with his brain. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get hard so soon after, but damn if his body was not trying. It was wave after wave of what felt like mini-orgasm, sparks of pleasure so raw that it was almost painful. He felt like he couldn’t breath, but as usual just let the blonde take and take for his own pleasure, the spark of fight he usually had completely sexed out of him.

He didn’t know if he was grateful or stupidly dismayed when Dream’s hips stuttered and his fingers slid out to grab onto his cock, finishing himself and coating the brunette’s ass with withe-ish stripes. The Brit was so out of it that he almost fell on his side when the blonde let go of his hip, taking away the only support he had. The younger shifted and pulled his friend up to help him back up on the bed, grabbing his discarded boxer to get rid of the cum staining the brunette’s ass. George was pretty out of of it still, a bit shocked by what kind of turn the night had taken, but regretting absolutely none of it. “Can’t believe I let you get away with this shit.” he mumbled sleepily, barely glancing toward him. The american grinned at him and went in for a kiss, that the Brit accepted without a second thought.

He soon broke it with a squeak, pushing at the laughing face in disgust. “Dream, you idiot! You know you still taste like my cum!”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new work, tried to mix things up a little! 
> 
> Still not necessarily relation to my previous work, but I feel like maybe it should be 
> 
> As usual, sorry for the mistakes (because there's probably some, let's be honest)


End file.
